


I've Got Your Back

by Wildcard_Rumi



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: After Mishima discovers another potential target, Ann and Ren investigate them for more information.
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731472
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	I've Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be longer but writing it drained me and I'm exhausted.

"Hey, kid, you've been working for a while now. Go take a break, okay? I'll handle things here for a while." The owner of Crossroads spoke up after noticing the time. The raven haired boy behind the bar with her finished refilling the plates of two patrons and looked up at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked, noticing the sheer amount of people sat at the bar.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You've been working harder than usual tonight. Go take a break, have something to eat. I'll handle things here for half an hour, okay?" The woman assured him as she lit another cigarette. Ren flashed her a thankful smile. In all honesty, he did ache a bit…

"Thank you, Lala-san. If you need extra help, I'll be out the back." He informed her as he slid his apron off. Lala let out an exasperated sigh.

"I've told you so many, kid: you don't need to be so formal. Just Lala-chan is fine."

"Yeah! C'mon, Amamiya-kun, I mean look at us! We're not all being constantly formal, this is a place to relax, after all!" A drunk patron butted in with a cheery expression. Ren shyly laughed in response as he opened the back door.

"Sorry about that, I'll keep it in mind." He politely apologised.

"See?! That right there! So polite! Loosen up!"

As the door clicked shut behind Ren, he let out an exhausted sigh and stretched his back until he heard a satisfying 'click!'.

"Ahhhh, that's better…" He murmured in relief as he sat himself down to rest his tired legs.

"Good work, today. Just a little while longer to go." Morgana encouraged him, leaping down from the shelf Ren's bag was rested on.

"Thanks, Mona-Mona." Ren chuckled, softly stroking Morgana's head.

"Oh, by the way, your phone started buzzing about five minutes ago. I think it was a group chat." The black cat informed him. Ren blinked in surprise.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he reached up and pulled his bag down, digging around for his phone and eventually managing to yank it out. He really had to clean out his bag sometime soon…

**[Phantom Thieves Business™️]**

_[19:55PM_

**Admin:** Hey guys, I've been looking through the requests on the Phan-Site and noticed that one name in particular keeps popping up.

 **Skull:** Yeah?

 **Queen:** Is that so?

 **Oracle:** Spill the tea, NPC-kun

 **Fox:** Why on earth would he spill his tea? What if he wants to drink it?

 **Admin:** Please stop calling me an NPC…

 **Skull:** ADHFAHSTJSTJSTJAJTJSTATJ NPC-SHIMA

 **Noir:** I think it's an expression, Yusuke

 **Queen:** Come on, leave Mishima alone…

 **Admin:** Thanks, Niijima-senpai…

 **Fox:** I've never heard of that expression?

 **Panther:** You're out of touch

 **Noir:** Really? But, Ren says it a lot

 **Skull:** I'm out of time

 **Oracle:** S t o p.

 **Queen:** Okay, anyway, Mishima. What information do you have?

 **Fox:** Wait, now that you mention it, where is Ren?

 **Oracle:** Hey, yeah!

 **Oracle:** Where is that fluffy haired bitch????

 **Skull: @Joker** Ren-Ren where you at?????

 **Panther: @Joker** Reeeeeeeeen~~~~

 **Oracle: @Joker** get your ass in here

 **Joker:** Sorry, I was working. Got half an hour break.

 **Joker:** Sup?

 **Joker:** And Taba, don't think I'm gonna let that fluffy haired bitch comment slide

 **Oracle:** F u c k

 **Queen:** It's your own fault, you know…

 **Joker:** Anyways

 **Joker:** What's the intel you got, Mishima?

 **Admin:** Right

 **Admin:** So, there's been loads of requests for this guy called Yuri Ryugazaki.

 **Admin:** Apparently he's a talent spotter for that TV studio we went to for our social studies trip.

 **Admin:** All of these requests say that he specialises in discovering new young female idols, actors and models.

 **Admin:** He holds group 'auditions' where he forces the girls to do… well… unsavoury things. If they do them, they get the jobs, if they don't, they're barred from the industry…

 **Skull:** What a fuckin scumbag…

 **Fox:** Indeed… I despise people who use their love of 'blooming talent' as an excuse to satiate their own desires.

 **Oracle:** So, he's a creepy old man, huh? Gross…

 **Queen:** Unfortunately, it seems like this is a common problem in the idol industry

 **Noir:** The fact that many girls have requested his change of heart says a lot…

 **Panther:** I know that guy.

 **Skull:** WAIT WHAT

 **Oracle:** WHAT

 **Admin:** PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE DID THAT TO YOU TOO TAKAMAKI YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY

 **Joker:** TIME TO SHARPEN MY KNIFE

 **Panther:** Cool it!

 **Panther:** No, he hasn't. I've only ever had brief conversations with him. But, the girls around him are a weird mix. Some seem to love him and others look really uncomfortable…

 **Queen:** Could he perhaps be tempting them to stay close to him with promises of continued success?

 **Noir:** It does seem likely…

 **Panther:** But… I know that he's holding an audition tomorrow. And I've got a modelling session at that studio tomorrow.

 **Panther:** I could investigate him to find out if the rumours are true?

 **Queen:** I don't know, Ann…

 **Noir:** It's a big risk…

 **Admin:** I don't really feel comfortable making you do that…

 **Ryuji:** I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU GO SEE A CREEP BY YOURSELF

 **Panther:** But he only allows girls into the auditions

 **Ryuji:** Son of a bitch…

 **Joker:** So fucking gross…

 **Fox:** Then perhaps the girls could investigate him together? Safety in numbers, correct?

 **Queen:** Sorry, I've been called in to start discussing the school festival tomorrow…

 **Noir:** And I have to attend a meeting discussing the future of Okumura Foods…

 **Oracle:** And I-I-I don't if I'll b-be able to handle the stress of being in the same room as loads of potential celebrities!!!!!

 **Admin:** damn…

 **Panther:** I'll just have to go by myself

 **Ryuji:** HELL NO]

Ren clicked his tongue as he looked off to the side with a thoughtful expression, trying his best to think of a solution.

"There's no way that I'm going to let Lady Ann put herself into danger like that!" Morgana yowled, his tail frizzing up aggressively.

"Damn right. There's gotta be something we can do…" Ren agreed as he anxiously tapped his foot.

"I could go with her?" Morgana suggested.

"But, you're a cat… You won't be much help against a grown man…" Ren dejectedly pointed out. Morgana didn't even bother protesting; Ren was right, after all. The raven haired boy sighed as he continued thinking, scanning his eyes across the room, hoping for some kind of inspiration. His eyes widened as an idea hit him.

 **[Joker:** I've got an idea.

 **Joker:** I'll go with you, Ann.

 **Panther:** But guys aren't allowed in?

 **Joker:** I've got an idea.

 **Skull:** The hell're you gonna do?

 **Joker:** I've got an idea.

 **Queen:** The fact that you just keep repeating yourself and not elaborating on this idea of yours is a little worrying…

 **Noir:** Please say that you're not going to cause trouble.

 **Joker:** I'm not going to cause trouble.

 **Oracle:** See, why don't I believe you?

 **Joker:** Because whenever you say that you won't cause trouble, you cause trouble?

 **Oracle:** …..

 **Fox:** He's got you there, Futaba.

 **Oracle:** shaddup inari….

 **Admin:** Well, if you're sure?

 **Joker:** I'm sure.

 **Joker:** When does this audition start?

 **Panther:** Two in the afternoon?

 **Joker:** Okay, I'll meet you at the Kasaka-Mitsuke station at 1:30 then

 **Panther:** Okay???

 **Ryuji:** Seriously dude what are you gonna do?

 **Joker:** Break's over, gotta get back to work

 **Queen:** Ren, please tell us what you're planning…

 **Joker:** Byeeeeee

 **Joker** has gone offline

 **Noir:** He's gone…

 **Admin:** Is anyone else vaguely terrified?]

"Seriously, though… What are you planning?" Morgana asked as Ren stood back up, slipping his phone back into his bag and returning his bag to its shelf.

"You'll see." Was Ren's vague response as he flashed a confident smirk at the cat. Mona raised an eyebrow as Ren returned to the bar.

"Hey, Lala-san? Could I ask for a favour, please?"

Ann stood there, leaning against the wall as she waited for Ren outside of the station. Letting out a bored huff, she checked the time on her phone.

13:05PM

"He should be here by now…" She muttered as she glanced up at the crowds walking past her.

"Still what the hell is he planning…? If he tries to just barge in there, I am gonna smack him senseless…" Despite that being more of a Ryuji Plan than a Ren Plan, there was part of her that still worried about that possibility.

"Hey, Ann. Sorry, I'm late… Shibuya Station was insane…" The blonde heard Ren's familiar deep, soft voice call out to her.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you showed up in- Ren?!" Ann couldn't help but cut herself off at the unexpected sight.

Ren's raven hair was straight and reached his chest. He wore a white blouse with ruffles down the center with a frilly knee length black and white skirt. A leather jacket covered his back and black and white striped thigh high socks hid his legs. On his feet were a pair of sturdy black high heeled boots with silver buckles. His hands stood out, thanks to the red leather fingerless gloves and silver nail polish. The entire look was complemented by the light makeup on his face; red lipstick and eyeshadow with a small amount of winged eyeliner. Ann couldn't help but stare.

"You look so cute!" Was what she eventually exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Ren replied, beaming at her happily as a bashful blush dusted his cheeks.

"How the hell did you put all this together so quickly?!" Ann asked. They only planned the investigation last night!

"I had some help from a friend." Ren informed her, carefully pulling his bag back onto his shoulder.

"Well, they really know their stuff! You look incredible! And holy crap, this whole biker chick mixed with gothic lolita suits you perfectly! It's definitely your kinda aesthetic!" Ann gushed as she began carefully analysing every last detail of the outfit.

"You sound like Yusuke." Giggled Ren.

"Ahh, such a beautiful aesthetic! You are the picture of perfection! My artistic senses have truly been stimulated!" Ann impersonated their dramatic friend.

"Now strip." Added Ren. The two of them burst out laughing.

"I feel kinda bad but…"

"He would say it, though."

"He would say it, though!"

The two laughed again before quickly calming themselves down after noticing all the weird looks they were getting from passers-by.

"But, hey, you know what? What happened to your hair?! It's weird seeing nothing sticking out all over the place…" Ann remarked as they began their short walk to the TV studio.

"Well, I mean, first and foremost this is a disguise and whenever people describe me, the first thing they mention is always fluffy hair… So, I figured it was best to hide the fluff for the time being." Ren explained, absent-mindedly fiddling with his hair extensions.

"Smart, very smart… But, you said first and foremost… Do you like wearing this?" Ann asked, noticing the sparkle in Ren's eyes that wasn't usually there.

"Yeah, I do… I really, really do." He admitted with a cheerful smile. Ann giggled as she gave Ren an encouraging pat on the shoulder. It was nice seeing him so excited about something, especially after seeing how down in the dumps he could be on a particularly bad day at Shujin.

"Oh, right. Should I change my voice if I have to speak to this creep?" Ren enquired with a curious tilt of his head.

"I dunno… I've met girls with pretty deep voices… Maybe make it a little softer than your usual tone?" Ann suggested.

"How's this?" Ren tested, lightening the tone of his voice and raising the pitch a little.

"Hmmm… No, that doesn't sound quite right… Maybe speak quietly, but make your voice really low and velvety?" Ann tried a different approach.

"Okay then… Does this sound alright?" Ren tried Ann's new suggestion.

"That's perfect! You could sell yourself with that whole, mysterious and aloof angle that loads of guys like!" Ann cheered with an excited clap of her hands.

"So, we'd be cool and cute, huh?" Ren remarked with an amused smirk.

"Hey! I'm adorable, get it right." Ann indignantly corrected him.

"Shit, you right, my bad."

"Okay. We're here. The intel gathering mission starts now." Ann announced with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Alrighty… Time for me to channel my inner theatre kid." Ren replied, taking a deep breath.

"Inner? What are you talking about? You're all theatre kid." Scoffed Ann. Ren simply elbowed her.

"Shall we get going?"

"Yep. Let's get to it."

And with that, the duo took their first step into the studio.

"Good afternoon, Ann-chan! You're looking as lovely as always! And your friend is just as beautiful!" The receptionist greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, as always! We're heading up to the third floor for my modelling session, is it alright for me to bring her as a guest?" Ann replied, returning the smile.

"I don't see why not! I'll mark you down as Ann and guest, okay? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if your friend was asked to pose for a few shots!" The receptionist giggled.

"You're too kind!" Ren giggled back, flashing a charming smile at the women.

"No, no, not at all! You two have fun!" The receptionist waved at the teens as they stepped into the nearby elevator.

"She seems nice." Ren commented.

"Oh yeah, she is! Sometimes, when I'm tired out from a modelling session, she gives me some sweets. And last year, she remembered my birthday and brought me a slice of cake!" Ann replied with a cheery grin.

"Oh wow, so she's really nice!"

"She is! She's honestly the main reason why I love coming here!"

_Ding!_

That sound let the duo know that they had reached their destination.

"Okay, so, my modelling session starts at three. So, we've got an hour to get as much information as possible."

"Understood."

The two of them walked down the corridors, Ann leading the way while Ren followed close behind. As they turned a corner, Ren bumped into someone and crashed onto the floor.

"Oof!"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that… I didn't see you coming. Are you alright?" A pleasant voice apologised as a gloved hand reached down to help Ren back onto his feet.

"No, no, it's fine. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Ren replied, using this as an opportunity to practise his voice before entering the audition room. It wasn't until he saw the person's face that he began to panic.

Why?

Of all the people in the world…

Why did he have to bump in Goro Akechi?

The detective prince stared at Ren, his eyebrows scrunched together in suspicion.

"... Ren?" He asked.

'... Shit.' was all Ren could think as Goro kept a tight grip on his hand.

"N-No! This… This is a childhood friend of mine! Um, R-R-R-Rin Amakata! We haven't seen each other in… in a long while! So, she wanted to see what it was like at my job!" Ann hurriedly intervened, sloppily throwing together a lie. Ren couldn't help but cringe at her acting skills. Goro's brow furrowed even deeper in confusion.

"But… I thought you grew up in America?" He asked, poking through one of the many, many holes in Ann's story.

"U-Um…"

"Yes, we grew up together in America. We're both of mixed heritage, after all. She moved back to Japan when we started middle school and my family moved back last year to take care of my grandmother after she became bedridden." Ren speedily answered, spinning a much more believable backstory. Goro still didn't seem convinced.

"Oh, yeah…?"

"Yep! W-Well, we've gotta go! We don't wanna be late! See you later, Akechi-kun!" Ann quickly stuttered out as she grabbed ahold of Ren's shoulders and rushed him away from the detective.

"Bye!" He hurriedly called out.

"Uh, right… Yeah… Bye?" Goro called back half-heartedly, waving at the two with a baffled expression.

"That was… definitely Ren."

After running through three or four corridors, the duo finally stopped running. They leaned against the wall as they tried to regain their breath.

"Rin Amakata…?! Really?!"

"I'm sorry! I panicked!"

"Could you be any less subtle?!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Oh, whatever… It looked like he was leaving anyway…" Ren sighed, resting his hands on his knees.

"True… It should be fine…" Ann agreed. Her eyes widened as a thought hit her. "My make-up isn't smudged from sweat, is it?"

"No. Is mine?"

"No, still looks fantastic. Is your friend a professional make-up artist or something?"

Ren smirked, placing a finger to his lips and shooting a cheeky wink at Ann. "She's a woman of many secrets~"

"Y'know, you've really got the whole mysterious act down perfectly…"

"Well, what's life without a little intrigue here and there?" Was Ren's mystic reply.

"Fair enough… Well, either way. The audition room's right there." Ann pointed to a door at the end of the hall. Ren huffed.

"Alright then… Let's get this thing over and done with, shall we?"

"Yup. The sooner, the better."

"Excuse us! Is this the right place for the young talent auditions?" Asked Ann, forcing a sweet smile onto her face as the two stepped through the door.

"Yes, it is! Oh! Ann-chan? What a lovely surprise! I never expected to see you here! And who's this lovely lady with you?" The man they were looking for greeted them enthusiastically. His dark brown hair was slick back smart, matching with his very simple suit. The smile on his face was friendly but the glimmer in his lilac eyes unnerved Ren.

"This is Rin, she's a friend of mine. She's interested in becoming an idol but she's a little shy, so I came with her for moral support." Ann lied, building on the basic story she and Ren spun to Akechi.

"Rin, huh? What a lovely name. And don't worry, there's no need to be shy here! I hold these auditions to help those with budding talent blossom into beautiful flowers!" Ryugazaki assured Ren. The raven haired boy didn't believe a single word. As he spoke, Ryugazaki scanned his eyes up and down Ren.

"I must say, you're very tall! You have some lovely long legs…" He remarked with an impressed smirk. Ren felt a shiver run down his spine.

"O-Oh, thank you… I'm 5'9"..." He awkwardly replied, struggling to keep his smile on his face.

'I already wanna kick his teeth in…' He thought.

"Oh wow, I bet you were a good little girl and drank your milk while growing up." Chuckled Ryugazaki.

"Well, my grandmother raised cows, so I was kind of forced to." Ren responded, keeping his replies as short and blunt as possible.

"Ahh, yes… Grandmothers are strict in the most loving of ways, aren't they?"

"Yes, mine was."

"Well, I will do what I can to help you become an idol. And Ann-chan, I hope I can teach you a thing or two as well." Ryugazaki smiled sweetly as he turned around and walked away to the front of the room.

"Ugh…" Groaned Ren, his smile falling into a disgusted grimace.

"God, that was hard to watch…" Ann huffed, already exhausted.

"If he touches me anywhere, I'm killing him."

"You're on probation, remember?"

"Dammit…"

"I'll do it for you."

"Thanks, babe."

A clap from the front of the room pulled the two of them out of their conversation and everyone in the room turned to look at Ryugazaki.

"Alright, hello ladies! Thank you for coming today! So, as you all know, it's my job to help you develop your talents and push you into the limelight. Now, today, the focus of this session is going to be modelling; more specifically, the different types of poses and how they match certain themes. Are you all okay with that?" He announced with that same look in his eyes that Ren hated earlier.

"Yes, Sir!" The girls chorused. Ren glanced around at the group, taking in every face. Most of the girls seemed to be around their age. The eldest girls looked to be around college age and the youngest looked as though they were still in middle school. He tried his hardest to contain the scowl that fought its way onto his face. If he even dared to try anything to those girls…

Ann grabbed onto his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"It's alright. We'll keep them safe." She whispered subtly in Ren's ear.

"Damn right, we will." He agreed.

"Okay! So, all of you split up into groups and I will give each group a theme that you must create poses for. All of your teammates will give you feedback and I'll walk around and talk to all of you as well." Ryugazaki continued with a bright smile. Ann and Ren instantly rushed over to the youngest girls in the room.

"Hey! Wanna team up with us! You could probably use some help from someone older, right?" Ann greeted them with a friendly grin. The three young girls' eyes sparkled excitedly.

"R-Really?!"

"That would be amazing!"

"Thank you so much, Takamaki-senpai!"

Ren couldn't help but giggle at the awe and amazement on their faces.

"Of course! My friend and I would be happy to help!" Ann cheered.

"Oh? You guys in a group already? Okay, so your theme is 'melancholy'. You think you can handle that?" Ryugazaki informed them as he approached.

"Yes, Sir!" The girls chirped in unison. Ann and Ren silently nodded.

"Great to hear! Now, practise some poses while I sort the other groups out, okay? I'll come back to check on you guys later." Ann glared at the man as he walked away.

"Hmmmm, melancholy, huh?" One of the young girls murmured as she thoughtfully placed her hand on her chin.

"Whenever I think of melancholy, I think of those scenes from movies. Y'know, those ones where the main character looks out the window while it rains outside?" Ren spoke up, hoping to help these girls anyway he could.

"Oh yeah! Those! Hmm, so maybe look like a mix of sad and restless?" The shortest girl suggested.

"Yeah, basically! And try and make your body language a mix of loose and tense as well. Like, maybe you could tense your shoulders up a little bit but tilt your head to the side at the same time?" Ann added.

"Wow! You really know your stuff, Senpai! You're amazing!"

Ann bashfully rubbed the back of her neck and giggled. "Hehe, well, when your parents are both fashion designers, you end up picking a lot of things up."

The two thieves spent the next ten minutes analysing the younger girls' poses and giving them pointers on their technique and how to improve. As Ryugazaki continued his rounds through the groups, Ann subtly nudged Ren. The raven haired boy glanced over at her with a curious expression. The pigtailed girl gestured over to another group, where Ryugazaki was 'helping' one of the older girls.

"Now, what I would do is lift your arm up a little more and tilt your wrist like this to give yourself a more refined look. And I would just push your shoulders back and bend your back, straightening your posture… Just a little bit like this…" He murmured quietly as he readjusted her position. As he straightened her back, he slid his hands down from her shoulders to her hips. The girl had a suspicious look in her eyes as she glanced back at him.

"Yeah, exactly like that! Did that help?" Ryugazaki summarised, stepping back with his usual innocent smile.

"O-Oh, um… Yes… Thank you, Sir…" She half-heartedly replied. The man chuckled softly as he walked over to another group. The girl frowned down at the floor before noticing Ren scowling in her direction.

"Did, um… Did he just-?" She quietly asked him, pointing down at her hip. Ren nodded with a disgusted expression. The girl grimaced uncomfortably.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes… Thanks for asking." She replied, a little shaken up.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for any other funny business, okay? For now, have this, calm down a bit and cheer up." Ann whispered soothingly, pulling a chocolate bar out of her pocket and handing it to the girl.

"O-Oh! Um, thank you very much!" She thanked Ann with a bashful giggle. Ann just flashed her an encouraging thumbs up.

"Sickening bastard… Definitely changing his heart." Ren muttered under his breath as he carefully watched Ryugazaki talk to another group of girls.

"I know. I wanna leave now that we've got all the proof we need but I'm not leaving all of these girls with him." Ann replied under her breath.

"Damn right. I'm not letting him do whatever the fuck he wants." Ren agreed, fiddling with his gloves.

After another few minutes, Ryugazaki returned to their group.

"Now, how are you girls doing? Especially since you've got a professional helping you!" He chuckled cheerfully.

"Pretty well." Ren hurriedly replied, stepping between the man and the girls.

"Oh? That's great to hear! Let's see what you've got so far."

Everyone showed him the poses they had been developing for the past half an hour. Ryugazaki whistled as he gave them a round of applause.

"Amazing work, girls! You've got the theme down perfectly! Just need a few tweaks here and there but other than that, incredible!" He praised them with that unnerving smile of his again.

"Thank you!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Thanks."

"Are you alright, Ann-chan? You seem a little more downbeat than usual…" Asked Ryugazaki, stepping close to Ann. Ren scowled as the distance closed.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all. I've been busy lately." Ann replied dismissively.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever need any help rearranging your schedule, you can always talk to me." Ryugazaki offered with a friendly smile as he snaked his arm around Ann's shoulders. The blonde grimaced subtly.

"Yeah… Thanks…"

"I'm always happy to help." The man's hand slid down, edging away from the girl's shoulder and towards her chest.

Ren snapped.

That was enough.

He pounced forward and grabbed onto the man's wrist, fiercely yanking it away from his friend.

"Ow! The hell-?!"

Ryugazaki froze at the sight of the searing hatred that burned in Ren's onyx eyes.

"You even think of touching her again… And you don't even want to know what I'm gonna do with this arm. Understand?" Growled Ren with a disgusted snarl.

"What are you- Ow ow ow!!!"

Ren squeezed Ryugazaki's wrist even harder.

"Understand?"

"Alright, alright, I understand! Let go already! Jesus!" Ryugazaki hurriedly stammered, worrying that his wrist had been broken. Ren threw his arm to the side as he looked down at the man in contempt.

"Crazy bitch…!" The adult gasped, gently clutching onto his bruised wrist.

"Worthless creep." Ren shot back. He could feel everyone staring at the scene, but he didn't care. He noticed the girl he checked on earlier grinning at the sight of Ryugazaki in pain. Ren towards the door.

"C'mon, Ann. Let's go. This whole audition's been a complete waste of time." He spat, softly grabbing onto Ann's wrist and tugging her out the room.

"Sure thing." The blonde instantly agreed.

A stunned silence fell over the room after the sound of the two thieves stomping down the hallways disappeared. Ryugazaki rubbed his wrist as he stared at the open door. No one had ever threatened him like before… And that look in the girl's eyes… It terrified him to no end.

"You know what? I'm leaving too. I've learnt nothing from this. Thanks for nothing, Sir." The eldest girl huffed suddenly as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. The rest of the girls began looking at each other and muttering to themselves.

"Yeah… I'm leaving too…"

"Same."

"I learnt nothing from this."

"What a waste of my afternoon…"

"I'm not staying with this creep."

"Ugh, what do you say we go to the cinema instead?"

"Sounds good. Way better than this shit show."

"U-Um… What do you think we should do…?"

"I-I dunno… What happened?"

"W-Well, Takamaki-san and her friend looked really angry, it must have been bad…"

"True… I think we should leave…"

"Yeah, our senpai know best, after all…"

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go…"

One by one, every single girl left the room until Ryugazaki was left as the only one in the room, stood in shock. As he comprehended what just happened, an enraged scowl enveloped his face.

"That rotten little bitch…!"

"Ow! Ren! Slow down already!" Ann hissed as Ren dragged her along the corridor. Ren stopped in his tracks at those words.

"O-Oh… Sorry about that… I just…" He awkwardly apologised, releasing his grip on her wrist.

"It's fine… I understand why you were so pissed off… And um, thanks. For, y'know, getting him off me… I-I would have done it myself but… Well, I-I… I panicked…" Ann muttered, looking down at her feet in shame. Ren didn't even bother to listen to anything else as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Don't forget, everyone in our group wants to keep you safe. Hell, that's why I'm here in the first place. You never need to thank me for looking out for you, okay?" He softly murmured into Ann's ear, patting her back encouragingly. Ann smiled weakly as she hugged Ren back.

"Mm-hm." Was her shy response.

"Oh! Ann-chan! Perfect timing!" Another voice made the two jump as a man jogged over. "Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. Just a little bit of encouragement, that's all. What's up?" Ann replied, drying her eyes as she stepped away from Ren.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you but, once again, one of our models hasn't turned up… Would you be able to start your shoot early?" The man sheepishly asked. Ann glanced over at Ren.

"Sure thing! Is it okay if my friend comes to watch?" She answered with a cheery smile.

"Of course! C'mon then! Let's get started!"

"Oof…" Ren tiredly huffed as he sat on the edge of the fountain, handing a bottle of mango juice to Ann.

"Thanks… I didn't think that shoot would go on for so long…" Ann muttered as she took a swig of the much needed drink.

"I didn't think that I would be dragged into the photos…" Ren murmured, rubbing his aching legs. All that posing had given him a really bad cramp in his thigh…

"Haha… Sorry about that… But, I think you did really well for an amateur!" Ann apologised, patting Ren's shoulder.

"All I know is that I definitely don't wanna be a model…"

"Fair enough. It's not for everyone… What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno… Something to do with music?"

"Sounds perfect for you."

"Thank."

The two teenagers fell silent as they finished their drinks. The only sounds were the flowing water of the fountain, the casual chatters of the passing pedestrians and the distant sounds of the traffic.

"... Are you sure you're okay after what happened?" Ren spoke up, glancing at Ann with a worried expression. The blonde's brow furrowed as she thought back to the audition room.

"... I'm fine."

"It's okay not to be fine, Ann."

"Well, yeah, I know… It's just… I dunno…"

"It's okay, I know what you mean."

"And what about you? You okay, Ren?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"He made that really creepy comment about your legs… Didn't that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yeah… Yeah, of course, it did. But, I had to just suck it up. Besides, I'd rather he said that to me than you."

"Ren, you've gotta stop that."

Ren looked at Ann in surprise.

"... Stop what exactly?"

"Dealing with all this horrible shit so we won't have to. It's like you feel like you're not worth as much as us when that's not true at all! Treat yourself with the respect you deserve already!" Ann snapped, sick of her friend's self destructive tendencies. Ren didn't really know how to respond. He just stared at Ann in stunned silence. A troubled frown enveloped Ren's face as he looked down at his feet.

"... Sorry… I shouldn't have been so aggressive… I mean, I know how creepy it is having a grown man hit on you…" Ann let out a stressed sigh.

"Honestly, the fact that he's a guy was the part that bothered me the least. Everything else, though, fucking disgusting."

"Oh yeah, you're bisexual, aren't you?"

"Mmhm."

"Are you sure you're okay, Ren? You're more quiet than usual…" Ann shuffled closer to her friend, concerned by his serious expression. Ren absent-mindedly tucked his hair behind his ear.

"... Am I weird?"

"Hm? Well, yeah. You're a world jumping phantom thief who steals the hearts of rotten adults by summoning a demonic manifestation of your heart. There's nothing really normal about that."

"That's not what I meant…"

"What did you mean, then?"

Ren gripped onto the soft fabric of his skirt.

"... Am I weird for liking these clothes?"

Ann raised an eyebrow.

"No? Why would that make you weird? They're just clothes."

Ren glanced up at her before quickly looking down at the ground again.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"Hm."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ren's brow creased as he tried to think of how to word his jumbled thoughts.

"I just…" He let out a deep sigh as he figured he'd just roll with it. "I've never really connected with the idea of being a boy."

Ann's eyebrows raised. "So, you don't feel like you're a boy?"

"Not really, no… Like, all the stuff that people associate with being manly… None of it really feels right to me. I mean some stuff resonates with me. Like, I like some sports and I love eating red meat. But, why is that stuff considered manly? It's just hobbies and food?" Ren muttered with a confused frown.

"So, you feel more like a girl?" Ann asked, hoping to help Ren sort their feelings out. Ren's frown grew bigger.

"See, that's where I get really confused… I don't really feel like a girl either. I like the clothes and the make-up and all of that but I don't really feel as though I'm a girl… But, like, which am I then?"

Ann gave her friend an encouraging pat on the back. "Ren, you know you can be neither, right?"

"... What?"

"You don't feel like you're a boy or a girl?"

"No…"

"Then, you're neither."

Ren looked baffled.

"I-Is that a thing…?"

"Yeah! Here, look, I'll show you!" Ann giggled softly as she pulled out her phone and made a quick internet search. "See, this one here."

Ren leaned forward to get a better look at the information. "'Non-binary'...?" The teen muttered quietly to themself as they read through the definitions of the identity. An amazed glimmer appeared in their eyes. "Th-That's me… That's what I am!"

"Does this one feel right to you?"

"Yeah! Holy crap, I didn't know this was a thing!"

"Really? More people have been open about this recently."

"My parents don't really talk about stuff like this. They're like, y'know, those people. They're fine with people being gay but want them to keep it to themselves because two guys holding hands is 'kinda icky'..."

"Ahhh… Those kinda people…"

"Yyyyyup."

A bashful giggle left Ren's throat.

"Ha... Now that I've found a label that suits me, I feel kinda giddy…"

"I know, right? It's a great feeling! I remember feeling like that when I realised I was a lesbian!"

As the two cheerfully laughed together, a loud growl echoed out from Ann's stomach. And then Ren's.

"Oh, wow, uh… I've just realised that I haven't eaten anything since lunch…" Ren awkwardly admitted.

"Neither have I… Haha… Ha… What do you say to a celebratory meal at the diner on Central Street?" Ann suggested as she stood up and stretched her back. Ren pouted thoughtfully and tapped their chin.

"Orrrrrrrr… We could treat ourselves and go to the monjayaki place in Tsukishima?"

"Sounds good to me!"

An exhausted yawn left Ren's mouth as they finally flopped down onto their bed after the long day. Wincing slightly, Ren rubbed their aching feet. Sure, those boots looked amazing but wearing them for a day really took its toll.

"You okay?" Morgana asked as he jumped up onto the window sill.

"I think I might have some blisters…" Ren muttered, inspecting the areas that felt particularly painful. "Yyyyyup. There's a big one, right there… Fantastic."

"Don't you have some of that soothing cream from Takemi?"

"Oh! Yeah, I should. Can you check the medicine drawer for me, Mona?"

"Sure thing!" Mona cheered as he sprung onto the nearby desk and pulled the draw open. "It's the one in the little tube, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

Morgana carefully picked it up in his mouth before leaping onto the bed and handing it to Ren.

"Thanks, Mona." Ren murmured, giving the cat a scratch behind his fluffy ears before opening the tube and applying cream to the large blister.

"No problem!"

"Are there any more…?" Ren muttered under their breath as they carefully scanned their feet. They spent a few minutes searching for and treating any blisters before gently massaging their feet to ease the aching.

"Y'know, if you're gonna wear heels again, maybe wear smaller ones?" Morgana suggested with a thoughtful flick of his tail as he watched Ren's pained expression as they stretched their legs.

"Yeah… Probably a good idea…" Ren agreed, placing the tube of cream onto the nearby shelf and lying down. The moment their head hit the pillow, their phone buzzed. Ren huffed as they sluggishly reached up and grabbed their phone.

**[Phantom Thief Business™️]**

**[Panther:** Hey, sorry for taking so long to give you guys the info

 **Panther:** Was exhausted and had to have a bath

 **Queen:** It's alright, Ann.

 **Queen:** How are you?

 **Noir:** Did it go okay?

 **Skull:** That creep didn't do anything to you, right?

 **Oracle:** If he did ୧( ಠ Д ಠ )୨

 **Admin:** Please be okay…

 **Panther:** I mean

 **Panther:** He tried to touch my chest

 **Skull:** WHAT

 **Fox:** I see…

 **Queen:** _Excuse me_

 **Oracle:** BAD TOUCH BAD TOUCH

 **Noir:** How disgusting!

 **Admin:** Oh god, I'm so sorry...

 **Panther:** And Ren damn near broke his wrist, so ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

 **Fox:** Don't mind me, just sharpening my katana…

 **Fox:** Oh, nevermind then

 **Skull:** NICE ONE REN

 **Oracle:** GET HIS ASS

 **Joker:** (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **Joker:** Felt pretty great ain't gonna lie

 **Queen:** Thank you for keeping Ann safe, Ren

 **Joker:** No need to thank me for doing what anyone decent would do

 **Noir:** I wish I could have done that as well…

 **Admin:** Wh-? Okumura-senpai?

 **Noir:** (✿^‿^)

 **Admin:** (・–・;)ゞ

 **Panther:** Well don't worry, Haru

 **Panther:** You'll get your chance in Mementos

 **Noir:** Yay! ✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

 **Skull:** SWEET!

 **Queen:** Great

 **Fox:** Wonderful news

 **Joker:** Well, not the creepy dude part

 **Joker:** But getting to beat him up is 10/10

 **Queen:** Exactly

 **Admin:** Still…

 **Admin:** I'm sorry that you had to put yourself through that, Takamaki…

 **Admin:** I should have looked into him myself

 **Panther:** No, it's fine. It was quicker this way.

 **Panther:** Besides, I got some unexpected help for my photo shoot.

 **Queen:** Oh?

 **Panther** sent an image

 **Noir:** So pretty!

 **Fox:** The two of you look beautiful!

 **Fox:** The colour contrast between your blonde hair and their black hair is immaculate!

 **Oracle:** (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

 **Admin:** Looking fantastic as always, Takamaki

 **Panther:** Thank you~ (〃ﾟ3ﾟ〃)

 **Skull:** Damn, Ann! Who's your friend?!

 **Skull:** She's hot as hell!

 **Skull:** Loving her look too!

 **Skull:** Look at those lips!

 **Skull:** And those eyes!

 **Panther:** (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)

 **Joker:** Thanks, dude

 **Skull:** What?

 **Joker:** Didn't know you thought my eyes were pretty

 **Joker:** You're gonna make me blush

 **Noir:** Ren

 **Oracle:** Is that???

 **Panther:** (ʘᴗʘ✿)

 **Queen:** Oh wow

 **Fox:** Incredible!

 **Admin:** Holy crap, Amamiya

 **Skull:** W

 **Skull:** Wait

 **Skull:** Ren

 **Joker:** Ye?

 **Skull:** Is that you?

 **Joker:** Ye

 **Skull:** W

 **Oracle:** I think you broke him

 **Noir:** You look so lovely, Ren!

 **Joker:** Thank you~

 **Admin:** It's weird seeing you with straight hair…

 **Joker:** Ikr? I messed it up again as soon as I got home

 **Joker:** It didn't feel right when it was straight

 **Oracle:** Well, if there's one thing you're not, it's straight

 **Joker:** (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

 **Oracle:** ←(*꒪ヮ꒪*)

 **Queen:** Those clothes really suit you

 **Fox:** It's the colour scheme, correct?

 **Queen:** Yeah

 **Queen:** And I don't know… Just the overall feel?

 **Noir:** Yes!

 **Noir:** It looks like how Ren's personality feels!

 **Joker:** Don't mind me

 **Joker:** Just keep the compliments coming

 **Joker:** (*˘︶˘*).｡*♡

 **Oracle:** Lol

 **Oracle:** Such an attention seeker

 **Panther:** But they really do look amazing right?

 **Panther:** Ren won't tell me who did their make-up and it's driving me crazy!

 **Queen:** Whoever it was is clearly very talented though…

 **Joker:** My lips are sealed

 **Panther:** Speaking of lips

 **Panther:** Did your make-up come off okay?

 **Joker:** Yeah, thanks for those make-up removing wipes

 **Panther:** No prob

 **Panther:** Just remember to wash your face

 **Panther:** If you don't, your pores will get clogged up and you'll get spots

 **Joker:** Eugh

 **Joker:** I don't want those…

 **Joker:** Thanks for the tip, I'll do that now

 **Joker** has gone offline

 **Admin:** He seemed happy

 **Oracle:** Sure did, my dude

 **Admin:** It's nice seeing Ren so cheerful

 **Admin:** Especially after seeing how stressed he's been lately

 **Fox:** Agreed

 **Fox:** It's a relief to see him relax again

 **Queen:** By the way, Ann

 **Queen:** You seem to be addressing Ren differently

 **Queen:** Did something happen today?

 **Panther:** Yeah, but it ain't for me to say

 **Panther:** Ren'll tell you when we all meet up tomorrow

 **Panther:** We were discussing it over dinner

 **Noir:** Okay then! o((*^▽^*))o

 **Oracle:** Okie dokie

 **Queen:** Alright then. I'll wait for tomorrow.

 **Fox:** I look forward to his announcement.

 **Admin:** Then? Should I tag along?

 **Oracle:** Why not?

 **Queen:** He can't come to Mementos with us!

 **Oracle:** Why not?

 **Panther:** Why not?

 **Queen:** He doesn't have a persona, he won't be able to defend himself

 **Oracle:** He can chill in Necronomicon with me

 **Noir:** Great idea!

 **Fox:** An interesting line of thought

 **Admin:** I'm not really sure what you're talking about

 **Admin:** But I promise I won't get in your way!

 **Queen:** …

 **Queen:** Ask Ren.

 **Queen:** He's the leader, after all.

 **Admin:** Okay!

 **Admin** has gone offline

 **Panther:** Awwwww he's so excited!

 **Oracle:** This'll be fun

 **Oracle:** I hope for his sake that we don't run into any weird shadows

 **Oracle:** Y'know like Mara or something

 **Panther:** zbcfhshsfhsf

 **Panther:** Oh god he'd be scarred

 **Noir:** (´-﹏-`；)

 **Fox:** Not the most visually appealing creature to say the least…

 **Oracle:** That's a real fancy way of saying "it's fuccin ugly"

 **Queen:** Sorry I have to go

 **Queen** has gone offline

 **Oracle:** She really hates Mara, huh?

 **Noir:** Can you blame her?

 **Oracle:** Nah, not really

 **Panther:** Nope

 **Fox:** Not at all.

 **Fox:** I'm sorry but I'm afraid I have to go as well.

 **Fox:** I have some homework I had forgotten about that's due in first period tomorrow.

 **Panther:** SHIT MY MATH HOMEWORK

 **Fox** has gone offline

 **Panther** has gone offline

 **Oracle:** Ahhhhh the perks of being a shut in

 **Noir:** Oh, I'm sorry, Futaba

 **Noir:** I need to go as well… My housekeeper is calling for me.

 **Oracle:** It's cool

 **Oracle:** I was gonna leave anyway

 **Oracle:** New ep of Feathermen

 **Noir:** Oh! Well then!

 **Noir:** Enjoy your show! ( ╹▽╹ )

 **Oracle:** Will do!

 **Noir** has gone offline

 **Oracle** has gone offline

 **Skull:** HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT REN?!

 **Skull:** YOU LOOK GORGEOUS

 **Skull:** I MEAN

 **Skull:** NOT THAT YOU'RE NOT NORMALLY GORGEOUS

 **Skull:** I MEAN

 **Skull:** wait

 **Skull:** where's everyone gone?]


End file.
